The Violets and Roses
by WinglessLittleAngel
Summary: My life goes from lonely to romantic in a few hours , I get not one , but two . Two Beautiful seadwellers.


Hey guys its been a long while since I've been on so here is something I typed up in my down time .

I don't own anything but the plot and me . So Enjoy this.

* * *

><p>" Ash help." This was how everything started this train wreck.<p>

" sure." This sealed my fate .

My day started in my first winter as an adult with my parents taking a ' spiritual trip' for half a year . I turned the Xbox on an the tv up to play my dancing games . My ritual for my free time is wake up , dance for an hour , and the medication with breakfast . But my phone blaring a ringtone interupted my schedule .

' It's a bit early .' I thought looking at the clock , it read seven am . " Yo?" I asked wiping my face with a towel . " Ash ,I need your help ." My bud Abby called me to ask for help. " Sure, I'll be over in .." I checked the clock to due mental math. " twenty , I'm stuck on foot ." I hung up and got ready to hoof it in the snow .

After my grandmom passed I had enough saved up to buy a small house , I moved up by Abby after we finished writing our old story we never got to. That was last year after I turned nineteen . I'm twenty now and still single it's a drag.

The snow crunched under foot as I walked threw Abigail's yard . I listened before knocking.

" Damara stop molesting tav !" Abigail sounded exhausted . I knocked and realized for once I had to look down at the eye hole .

The door flung open and there stood Abby .

" Thank Jashin ! Ashlee settle them please !" Abby stormed off upstairs with a huff.I walked into the living room still bundeld up with my Kishin scarf ,like the one in soul eater , wrapped around my face .

Sixteen troll cosplayers were in her living room. Alpha and beta , I shook my head and gave a screach . That turned them to me with a slight fright . " Calm your selves assholes , your in my sisters house not some park . " I started to unwrap my face as they sat down .

" Oh cod another Kar ." I looked over at the voice . An Eridan cosplayer was sitting with the Cronus ." Some things don't need to be said but you can bet your sweet ass I'm gonna say it . " I winked causing him to sit there trying to figure it out .

" Abby I have averted the crisis ~ you can come down now ." I heard feet hit the stairs . " Not our fault lil beach couldn't handle this ." I heard the distinct Meenah whisper under her breath . " I'll be right back , move and I'll choke you out ~" I skipped to the stairs to pop my contacts out . The black uchiha ones , Abby wanted to borrow them .

But now my eyes were the deep electric blue the normally were . I handed her them as she touched the floor ." What's up with the cosplay group?" Abby shook her head with a nervous blush ." Their real , KK is real ~" she squealed and I was worried . " Abigail , it's not possible . " Abigail pulled me in to the living room . " Sollux lift her with you psiioniics ."

The cosplayer huffed a smug ' why' which Abby used to say." She doesn't think you can do it ." He looked at me as the air around me started crackling . "Whoa!" I got lifted up and held up . I was shocked mentally so I let out a loud scream that caused him to drop me . The bad thing was he dropped me on my back and hitting my head on Abby's coffee table . I blacked out just as Abby dropped by me . I slipped in and out with hearing a few times.

" Shit sol ya just killed her . " Eridan's voice broke threw into the dark.

" She's still breathing."

"She needs stitches though." My eyes creaked open as someone parted the hair on the back of my head . I was laying on someone's lap, they had shorts and leggings ." Ughmmm." I let out a groan as a drop of blood dripped off my eye lid .

" Ashlee ?!" Abby's face popped in to view .

"Mm?" I smiled at her as someone started sewing my head up. I was so distant I didn't feel much. Blood dripped off my face and onto the couch.

" She's a bad ass bitch Kurloz ." I heard Gamzee's voice no problems there . " I don't wanna brag but I'm a hellion . " I got sat up by porrim ." Oh dear , Kanaya get some warm water in the sink. " the tattooed troll dragged me to Abby's kitchen . She washed my hair out and cleaned my face off . With help she dried the long mane of mine .

I walked back to the group. " Yo, thing one , how cool did I wipe out ? " I saw Mituna grin wide ." Totally fucking awthomely!" I have him a high five . " Sweet . Thanks for the fall Sollux ." Sollux shook his head like he would have if I were Mituna . " I need you to take the upper half of the color group . Tyran , violet, indigo , and blue . " Abby looked at me pleading with her eyes . " Fine . I get the cuties though~" Abby knew I liked the Amporas .

" Meenah fair warning , piss her off and she'll hang you with your braids " Abby said with a giggle . "Like she could." The air dropped in temperature . " I can and will . I swear if you piss me off I might just go into a blind rage . I might not even know what I did till I wash the blood from my hands. " I looked Meenah dead in the eyes . And to get it threw cracked a wide smile . " I'm sure my living room walls would look lovely with fuschia spattered around ." She looked shocked and then at the Makaras .

I gave Abigail a hug and started the treck home as my head started pounding . " You alright my wicked sister ?" Gamzee poked at my shoulder as I dug my key out . " My head hurts ." Equius mind helping a motherfuker out ?" Equius nodded and picked me up .

" That's my house . " The group made their way here with my directions ." Swveet , nice hivwe." Equius set me down so I could unlock my door. " Shut it Ampora . No one talked to you." I let them in with a sigh. "Rule times. In this house it's is a queendom , not a democracy . I make the rules and deal out punishment ." I shook off the snow." Rule one, for the Zahhak, don't touch my glass figurines . Two, Meenah you wanna start shit do it outside . Three, come to me if you need some thing ." I pulled Cronus and Eridan to my living room .

"Care for a dance ?" I smiled and put out a hand ." Sure ." Cronus took my hand with a gentle touch . Eridan sat down on the couch watching . I turned on my radio and started the cd I made . I was eye level with his nose , he smiled and we took a few quick breaths before we started cantarella .

All threw out we were laughing and smiling at each other's mess ups . I bowed at the songs end. "Your up Eridan . " I pulled him up as magnet started playing . He came up to my neck in height . " wwhats wwith all the kindness ?" He asked before I twirled him. " Your both mega hotties and I am a nice girl."

Cronus wolf whistled at that ," You sure don't like Meenah vwery much." I nodded with a smile." She's a bitch who needs an attitude adjustment . " Eridan looked depressed at any mention of his former crushes general area . "Hey there mr. Frowny fins , cheer up ." I kissed his cheeks and then his forehead ." With a handsome face so sad it'll break my heart . "

He smiles gently, his cheeks started blushing . " aye so pretty mama's a charmer ." I nodded blowing him a kiss .

" My old nickname was red club." He looked confused , I lifted the shirt off my left side .

" Makes more sense to show you." On my hip was a crimson club . " Me and a few friends didn't fit into anything of any romance so sub categories fit. I'd rather have two loves to care for . My bud Abby is red spade . She'll only hate some one she loves ." He and Eridan looked at my old tattoo .

I nuzzled Eridan's neck moving his scarf . " Is the red club wvilling to have joint partners ?" Cronus smiled as I held Eridan close ." The boss needs to think about it ." I pulled Eridan into my lap with a yawn .

* * *

><p>Author's note: I need a good beta reader. I'm always typing on my computer so I'll be waiting for messages and other things.<p> 


End file.
